


Revenge Is Sweet

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [24]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Creampie, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, No Lube, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone asked him how he got into fucking— almost raping a stranger he's just met two hours ago, he would have no idea how to reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "Oh my sweet niblits, your banner really brings out my glasses fetish. I've thought long and hard about it and I still love that KnB/Free prompt but can the pairing be Midorima x Nagisa? Basically the same prompt but with Nagisa destroying Midorima's lucky items! + hatefucking + gay denial YAS"
> 
> Oh, this was nice, pffft.
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

"Oh God, Shin-chan— My ass, you're gonna tear my ass open—" Nagisa gasps, face pressed to the floor and ass up in the air as Midorima fucks his cock into him, stretches his hole that actually threatens to tear with the strength he's putting into his thrusts.

If someone asked him how he got into fucking— almost raping a stranger he's just met two hours ago, he would have no idea how to reply.

Everything happened so fast.

The first second Takao was forcing his distant-distant cousin onto him because he got a date with a girl from the bakery close to their school and couldn't handle both, the next second he was tearing off Nagisa's pants and fingering him open with too little spit and too much force, then forcing his cock inside without another care.

Maybe it was because Nagisa managed to throw down the shelf in his room with all his past lucky items and breaking every single one that wasn't a plushy, maybe because he called him just like Takao did 'Shin-chan', or even maybe because it irritated Midorima so much how lusty the boy was in front of him without even realizing.

"I can easily fuck into you, how come that doesn't surprise me?" Midorima asks while one hand presses Nagisa's head to the floor and the other holds his hip painfully, leaving imprints and bruises whenever he thrusts inside. "You probably get fucked on a daily basis, huh?"

Nagisa mewls, too lustful and arousing that Midorima can't help but think he likes to get raped like this, likes being taken roughly without a chance to move. "No, just you— Shin-chan—"

His pink eyes are watering with tears, but instead of struggling, he pushes back, meets each of Midorima's thrusts with want and need that it makes the male shudder with arousal.

"Fucking whore," Midorima breathes and grabs instead for Nagisa's throat to squeeze hard once and hear him whince. "You're getting raped and all you do is beg for my cock, disgusting—"

Nagisa mewls even with the little air in his lungs, tongue hanging out as Midorima keeps gagging and fucking him with brutal force. "Shin-chan, more— Give more—"

His arms are lying limp on either side, alone his knees supporting his weight as the green-haired leans over him and presses his cock deeper that way.

"Fuck, if you want it that bad, then I'll give it to you, slut," Midorima pants, still holding on to Nagisa's throat; so thin, his fingers reach easily around. "We still have a lot of time left, gonna fuck you until you bleed and then fuck you more—"

Nagisa sobs, those horrible words sounding so sweet in his ears and making his insides tighten. He presses his ass farther, welcomes Midorima's cock into him with a thrust of his own, buries the fat shaft in his mushy hole and milks it thoroughly before pushing it out again.

"You really know how to fuck someone, don't you, bitch?" Midorima asks as he feels the walls clench and unclench professionally around him as if they exactly knew how he likes it, as if they knew he loves to get choked until he has to force his way inside with brutal force.

The fucking feels too good, but the male's knees begin to sting from rubbing them constantly along the floor, so he grabs Nagisa by the throat and pulls the boy with him as he sits onto his bottom, back leaned against the bed and Nagisa sitting on his lap, sliding onto his cock.

"Shin-chan..." the blond sobs and wiggles his hips, begs him to move again.

Nagisa has no idea what he's doing to him, moaning so passionately and moving his body so lustfully that it makes Midorima's head spin with how hot and erotic he is.

"Fuck, you slut," he breathes and tightens his grip around Nagisa's throat, pushes him off his cock and then down again, immediately setting a merciless pace. "Gonna open you up good now, fill your shithole with my cock and tear it open—"

As he's being shaken up, Nagisa reaches for Midorima's hands around his throat. But instead of pushing them away, he makes the male choke him harder, moves his hips along the thrusts and makes Midorima pound deeper.

He doesn't know why he's not resisting at all, but with Midorima's cock fucking into him like this, he can't think straight, instead he just enjoys the feeling of being constantly filled and torn open with such aggressiveness.

His insides burn, ass just as his lungs, but the burn makes him mewl only louder, makes him ride the male's cock madly and beg to be taken even harder. "Please, Shin-chan, more— I want your big, fat cock deeper—"

"Yeah, you do, slut," Midorima sighs and keeps pounding, tightens his grip around Nagisa's throat dangerously, but the blond only welcomes it with the way his hole squeezes around Midorima's shaft. "Riding my cock like mad, gonna keep going like this all day. How about we go outside? Fuck you in front of strangers and show them what a whore you are."

Nagisa mewls at the thought. "Yes, please, fuck me in front of everyone, fill me with your cum—"

Midorima curses, speechless that Nagisa would be even into that. The thought that completely foreign men would take out their cocks and jerk off to Nagisa getting fucked and moaning like this is such a sweet image that the green-haired can't help but moan loudly, Nagisa's asshole steadily choking him whenever he drives inside. "Fuck, slut, I'm coming—"

The blond only whimpers in understanding, feels his own cock shaking in anticipation and want to finally release. "Inside me, Shin-chan, fill my shithole with your cum, please—"

The green-haired grins, lets with one hand go of Nagisa's throat and begins to jerk him off painfully. "I was planning that from the start, whore."

He gives one last thrust, pushes Nagisa down as far as possible on his cock and then spurts inside, feels the boy do the same as his own cock shakes and his asshole tightens, milking Midorima so sweetly as he squirts everything inside and makes Nagisa fat with his cum.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan—" the blond screams like a mantra as he rides his orgasm out, Midorima's hand still firmly around his throat and gagging him.

He slumps down as his cock does the same, back pressed against Midorima's heaving chest and both of them try to calm down from their highs.

 

_"Hey, Shin-chan, I'm gonna fetch Nagisa now. Thank you for taking care of him,"_ Takao says on the phone as he makes his way to Midorima's house.

"That won't be necessary."

The male stops in his tracks and frowns. _"What do you mean not necessary?"_

"That means you can go home, Takao, I'm taking perfect care of him," Midorima says as he's lying in bed, smile on his face as he watches Nagisa ride mindlessly his cock, tongue lolling out and skin red everywhere from his spanking not only half an hour ago.

_"W—wait, Shin-chan, what do you mean!?"_

"Goodbye, Takao." And with that, Midorima hangs up and turns his phone off, throwing it to the side and then reaching up to choke Nagisa's throat again.

"Shin-chan—" the boy pants while brutaly fucking himself on Midorima's cock. "Love you, Shin-chan, love you so much—"

Midorima smiles and then squeezes once, making Nagisa gasp for air.

"I love you too, my whore."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
